LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon, Chapter five
Chapter five of ''LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon. Story Paula the Smilodon had acquainted pretty well in the valley and was welled liked by everyone else. While wandering around Grandpa-Longneck saw Draco up on a cliff, chewing on some rocks only to spit them out in disgust and flew down to the ground, "what are you doing?" Grandpa-L asks, "trying to find some rocks I need to spitfire" Draco explained, this got Grandpa-L curious and felt the others needed to hear, but they were just around the corner, literally. "Draco where'd you go?" Petrie asks upon finding him with the rest, "oh hey, Mr. Longneck saw me up on the cliff and was curious" Draco explained, "so why do you need to eat rocks, other than for digestion" Cera wondered, "cause they're ingredients for my unique weapon, specifically those combustible" Draco says, "what kind of rocks do you're kind eat for that?" Grandpa-L asks "well they're usually found in volcanic areas, you know mountains that smoke and spew fire-liquids" Draco replies, "say what?" another voice says and looking over see Doc again, "well uh you might find this crazy but he says his kind are able to spew fire out of their mouths!" Littlefoot explains, "well I didn't think anything could be crazier than making friends with predators, but if you're right, I'd very much like to see that" Doc jokes, "well first thing's first, where's the nearest volcano around here?" Draco asks, "we could try Threehorn-peak in the east" Ducky suggested, "or maybe the Mountains that Burn down south" Petrie offered, "well there are some vents in the valley, but I don't think those will do" Grandpa-L guessed, "I think the Mountains that Burn will do, since they're larger than Threehorn-peak, and therefore have more combustible rocks" Chomper figures, "I'd like to come, after all you're just so cool" Doc requested "well if you must, would any of you want to accompany him?" Grandpa-L considered, and all nodded, "sure" Paula accepted, so they all notified their parents (it took some aggressive persuasion for Topps, but once again he submitted to Draco), Mr. Thicknose decided to accompany them too since he wanted to learn more about Draco's species, and once everyone was ready they set out into the Mysterious-Beyond. Upon arriving at The Mountains That Burn, they see that all was quiet: no lava no ash-plumes nothing, just some miniscule puffs of smoke from them, much different than the young ones (minus Chomper, Ruby, Draco and Paula) remember, "okay here we are, now where do you find these rocks?" Mr. Thicknose wonders, "well us flamebreaths have to look all over and take a taste sample, the minerals tend to be platinum, copper, silver and gold we swallow and store into a special organ called the "Spark Pouch", where they're mixed with exploding-air (combustible gases like methane), once I start jiggling them together, kaboom! if you find any rocks of their color, call me" Draco states, "well lets get searching" Ruby suggested and all split up to find the appropriate rocks, being careful to avoid stumbling into tar pits (which made Petrie shudder) and occasional feral creatures including those ''Pachycephalosaurus (which Cera shuddered at upon seeing one), Spike accidentally bumped a feeding Entelodon (a kind of prehistoric pig) who was eating a dead Ischigualastia (a dicynodont) it had killed and growled at him for being disturbed, and Spike smartly backs off, "hey guys I found something" Littlefoot calls out and after all arrive he presented a red-colored rock, "that's copper" Mr. Thicknose identifies, "where'd you find it?" Ducky asked, "it fell from up there" Littlefoot pointed, Draco flew up there and gasped at what he saw, "there's more copper, plus some platinum, this is it" he cheers and began gorging himself on some of it, "who knew his kind had big appetites for rocks" Paula jokes, arousing some laughter. When Draco finished he tested it by spitting and sure enough some embers could be seen, "yes, now I just have to practice to perfect it" he says. Suddenly some roaring was heard and they all saw a pair of Monolophosaurus on the hunt, "uh oh" Doc comments, Draco immediately flew back down and began spewing at the theropods, who at first laughed at his attempt, much to the main character's confusion, "that not normal" Petrie comments, but the predators got serious again and advanced toward them. Draco tried again and this time managed to spit a slightly bigger fireball, the Monolophosaurus jumped back to dodge and were now having second-thoughts about hunting them, "whoa Draco do that again" Chomper encouraged and Draco tried to, but failed, regardless the two theropods were now leaving deciding it was too risky for their liking, "well at least we didn't have to fight anyway" Ruby remarks, "lets go home" Doc suggested and they all head back to the valley. Stay tuned for LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fanfiction movies